


Vanilla Creams And Love Making

by WhiteCrow1811



Series: Teatime Favourites [1]
Category: The Teahouse
Genre: Body Worship, Breathplay, Dry Orgasm, Forced Orgasm, Hand Feeding, Kissing, Lovers, M/M, Mild Blood, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Behavior, Vanilla Creams, teatime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCrow1811/pseuds/WhiteCrow1811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xanthe can never get tired of his beloved's body. So fair, so soft and so sweet was Linneus, Xanthe will never let him go.</p>
<p>Nor will Linneus allow it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla Creams And Love Making

_Eyes. Blue like the sky. Like the ocean. Lips pink and full, curl up into a delicate smile. A happy smile. Pink hair falls across his face; he is giggling. Linneus. Like the soft tinkling of bells. So sweet._

Xanthe pushes his hair away, the boy presses a cheek into his palm. His palm is rough, scarred with marks of the past. His father's punishments. Linneus takes his hand; fingers intertwine. They are soft again. Soft and smooth and unworn, never known the harsh tidings of an Atros' life.

"It is teatime, Xanthe." Linneus says, blue eyes twinkling so innocently. "You've napped for a while." Hand comes to splay on his chest; brush away brown locks that mask his vision. Xanthe sits up suddenly, fingers tenderly gripping the boy's chin to pull him into a kiss. 

Linneus smiles, pink fingers weaving through soft brown hair. Xanthe's hands caress his neck, touching pale smooth skin. His waist; his hips; caging him in. The pinkette parts his lips, tender and moist tongue searching to meet its partner. His lover exhales shakily.

_Lips sweet as cream, a sip of tea perhaps? A stolen swallow of milk? Skin so beautiful, pure as snow yet as pink as the rose. So beautiful. Touched by so many. By everyone. Anyone._

Xanthe's hands flex on the swell of his lover's buttocks.

_Ravished by countless strangers._

Tongue slides across the throbbing pulse at Linneus' neck.

**_Raped_**.

The pinkette's blue eyes widen in shock and pain as teeth sink into his neck, piercing his skin. Blood flows onto Xanthe's tongue.

**His** Linneus. **His** precious,  _delicate_  rose.

The pinkette stills, azure eyes examining his quivering lover before softening with understanding. Hand reaches to caress Xanthe's soft brown tresses; caressing one cheek. "It is all right, Xanthe." Linneus whispers. "I am yours now, remember? Bound to you both legally and soul." A single silver ring with a single crystal fished from the creek of their childhood playtimes rests on the boy's ring finger, echoeing the mimic band around Xanthe's finger; clutching desperately onto one plump buttock.

Xanthe makes a noise like a hurt beast, then sheathes his teeth. Apologies fall from his lips, shaking and scared as the brunette licks the wound with all his might. The pinkette strokes his hair softly, kissing along callouses on his lover's hand; a burn here, a scar there.

"I love you." Comes the hushed exclaim that lingers around the lovers for a second long before Linneus is pushed down onto the silken sheets of the grand bed. Hurried, trembling fingers scatter feather light touches along alabaster skin, painting blossoms of pink across the boy's shivering bodice.

"Me too." Linneus says, smiling as uncertain dark eyes bore into his. They are a mess of limbs and saliva and kisses, ragged breathes and moans. Xanthe clasps the lace binds beneath the intricate collar of the pinkette's silk shirt, undoing them with nimble fingers while kissing along his beautiful skin. The shirt comes off, draped carefully on the carved headboard of the bed--it was one of many presents from Xanthe-- before Linneus arches off the bed in a perfect bend as a greedy mouth locks on one of the two pinpricks of sensitive flesh on his chest.

_Sweet, so sweet--and plump and hard like gorgeous ripe cherries ready to eat. To sink teeth into, but no. To tease, grazing the skin softly, nibbling, never piercing into the skin as the cherry shudders beneath teeth, ready to burst and dribble berry sweet juices like biting into a cherry pie on a hot summer's day._

Linneus cries out loudly, saliva and tears begging for relief while Xanthe suckles on his nipple, pressing tongue and teeth. His nipples are torturously lathered in kisses and glorious suction, penis straining against his silk shorts. The brunette finally peels off his chest, staring breathlessly at the rapidly rising chest before him, in his arms. And he knows that this is his. Linneus is his. Only he can make him this way now that they were truly together. 

(Truth was they never were apart.)

Eyes clouded with lust, breath coming in pants, Xanthe peels the silk shorts off his lover's delectable body. The penis bounces obscenely on his pubic hair, coating the fine pubescent skin with a pearly white cream. The brunette leans down to lick it away; nose running up and along the quivering length. 

_Delicate hands fist into peach sheets, body shying away from heated touch. Linneus is a perfect symbol of beauty. Of sin. How tantalizing his tinted cheeks are, the swell of his lips, nipples peaked lewdly. All Xanthe's._

His penis is enveloped by suffocating, wet heat. The mere stimulation of a flick of the tongue has Linneus ejaculating into the man's mouth. Leaves him disheveled than before, whining, shaking, _quaking_ like a rabbit before the wolf.

The taste of cream lingers on his tongue. The taste of milk and vanilla and so many other sweet things fed into the pinkette‘s mouth by the very same pair of hands that are spreading his creamy thighs apart. A single red bud is exposed, clenching shyly.

Rough thumb circles the wrinkle, pressing on it teasingly before kneading on the underside of his knee. Bringing the pinkette close to the edge once more. His penis erects, but only the girth. Thumb dips in and out of wet crevice, eliciting moans fit for a pornographic celebrity. Cries that ring in Xanthe's ears like the siren's song. 

Hand rubs on the sensitive head of Linneus' penis, his orgasm rushes forward in a sudden arch of his back and a helpless keen. The single string of semen decorates the boy's neck and lips.

Xanthe smiles and kiss him now. Their hands linked together, fingers intertwining. His lover pants softly, eyes that hold a pair of equally beautiful sapphires now closed. The kiss is returned with a push of his tongue. Linneus' penis lays limp on a smear of cream.

Xanthe hurriedly slides his trousers off. His penis is erect and leaking. Aching to fill Linneus to the brim. "Xanthe." His name is murmured shakily, fingers reaching for the brunette. The man kneels onto the bed, legs drawn up to his waist and returns their kiss.

One fluid push and he fills the pinkette's asshole. Stimulating all of his sensitive crevices at once. Linneus whines and he fears the shaking pull in his groin as the burning length fills his aching opening again and again. The rhythmic, violent yet sweet love making fills the couple with joy, showering each other in kisses and bites. Xanthe's thrusts are accurate, always smacking right on his prostrate, thick veins of his cock rubbing against the sensitive cavern of nerves and bumps. Linneus throws his head back and whines because he can't take it anymore he has to come-

Xanthe slows his movements, pulling his penis out until the swollen tip presses against the swollen bud.

Linneus _sobs_.

"Please-!" He cries. He wants his cock, wants it to _fill_ him, _claim_ him, **_own_** him-

Xanthe's erection fills him once again, relentlessly pounding, shoving his lover into the bed and said furniture hitting against the wall with every snap of the brunette's hips. The pinkette chokes out a cry, ejaculate decorating his skin again. He sags, limp and boneless as Xanthe grips his hips.

"Come for me once more, my love." Xanthe ushers, leaning in to piston into Linneus' ass again, tongue swirling around one pert nipple, rough hand pushing the boy's back upwards to suckle on one flat breast. Linneus screams, shaking his head in earnest.

_He cannot come anymore, otherwise he might die- it is too great-feels so--too good! He wants to die wants to die wants to come-_

The world stills as Linneus' eyes roll back into his head, a messy jerk of his shuddering hips and a large puddle of transparent ejaculate excrete from his crimson penis. His hips jerk and shudder and twitch. A groan is heard and more semen comes out, transparent and hot and thick.

Xanthe rams into said boy thrice more before his seed rushes to fill Linneus, inflating his intestines with semen. The pinkette's croaks out, fucked silly from his orgasms. His stomach swells slightly before Xanthe pulls his flaccid penis out.

The man lays down panting, gathering his lover into solid arms and kissing his sweaty neck; brushing away a clump of pink hair. Linneus sobs quietly, body wrung out from his climaxes. His asshole twitches and clenches, a farting noise is heard, and semen trickles out from his ass.

"Uuuuhnn.." Linneus moans tiredly. Xanthe smiles, reaching for the forgotten silver tray Linneus has brought in for tea. He takes out a vanilla cream and brings it to said boy's lips. Linneus parts them and nibbles the puff obediently.

"I love you." Xanthe murmurs, intertwining their fingers together. Linneus hums.

"Me too."


End file.
